Home Cooking Filled With Love!
by MysticForest44
Summary: Sometimes, in a lover's quarrel, all you need is a home cooking filled with love... And a bit of Dawn's teasing.


**Clarizza:** Another fanfic of Pokemon! But this time, it's OldrivalShipping! By the Way, this story is not 100% my idea. Parts are adopted from the game Tales Of the Abyss (Asch x Natalia FTW). Anyway, enough chitchat. Let's just go on! And please don't forget to review! xD

**DISCLAIMER:** I own NOTHING.

**Summary:** Sometimes, in a lover's quarrel, all you need is a home cooking filled with love.

**Home Cooking Filled with Love!**

Leaf sighed for the 100th time this day. She looked at the terrible looking harmful mutant called "Food" lying on the plastic plate.

"I-I just couldn't get it right!" She yelled out loud.

The brunette huffed and brought the white plate in front of the trash can and dumped the soggy-looking cooking of hers in it.

She cursed something about the ingredients not good enough to bear her mixture when Gary Oak, her best friend and travelling companion and-nevermind, walked in.

"Yo Leaf- Oh… At it again?" He asked, with a hint of teasing evident and dripping from his voice.

"Huh! Says you! You're just being arrogant, you know… Then, why don't you cook for me and let's see if it's good!" Leaf challenged Gary, determined that she will humiliate her former rival/friend today.

'Today is a lucky day, today is a lucky day, today is a lucky day!' She kept on chanting to herself, staying extremely optimistic today.

Well, Gary is, after all, a very talented trainer. He went on a journey the same time as she did and managed to swipe all the first badges to himself. It really annoyed Leaf that whenever she enters a gym, there would always be a name 'Gary' written on both the pillars of the entrance of gyms! And whenever she tries moving along a lot faster than before, she would enter a gym but will suddenly be bumped by a certain Spiky Brown Haired Trainer and would boast how he swept the gym leader off his/her feet!

It annoyed her, it truly did. And is STILL annoying her.

It annoys her that Gary is more popular than her. It annoys her that Gary is smarter than her. It annoys her that Gary got to finish his Pokedex faster than her. It annoys her that Gary got to be a Pokemon Champion faster than her. It annoys her that Gary is more talented than her. It annoys her that Gary is stronger than her. It annoys her that Gary annoys the hell out her. And it will definitely annoy her if Gary was a better cook than her.

While the brunette boy prepared the ingredients for what he is about to cook, Leaf planned several ways on how to end his life if he turns out to be better than her. Right now, Gary started simmering and boiling, and she finally finished her mental list of ways to kill Gary.

Put poison in his food.

Stab him in his sleep.

Have his fangirls attack her.

Dip his face in boiling oil.

Seduce him and make him take in 100 sleeping pills so he doesn't wake up the following day.

'_Wait, that was indecent.'_

She was about to cross out that plan that she had written quietly when all of a sudden, Dawn, her ever so bubbly friend, barged in through _their_, which means Gary and her, door and into _their_ kitchen.

"Hmmm… I smell something nice!" Yelled the bubbly girl, known as Dawn, as she rudely trespassed _their_ property.

Gary looked over their visitor and gave a welcoming smile. "Oh, good timing Dawn! You see, I'm cooking something for Leaf here. The amount of food might be more than enough for us, so, I suggest you eat up and bring some for Paul, too." He said as he multitasked with flipping the simmer and stirring the noodles soft.

Dawn gasped a little and then jumped up and down in glee. "Oh, I would LOVE to!" She merrily agreed.

Leaf rolled her eyes at the sight. She didn't really like it when Gary converses with any other females other than her. But, she's too stubborn to even admit that she's just jealous.

Well, maybe she had grown to have a really strong liking- or loving- to her self- proclaimed Rival.

"Well, I've finished. Here, Leaf, Dawn. Take a bite." He announced and handed out two plates of luscious looking spaghetti.

Leaf looked at it in dismay. It was MUCH prettier than hers. She glanced over at her female friend and saw her munching about happily, screaming "Delicious!" over and over again. She then glanced at Gary, who was looking at her expectantly with a look saying "Go on!".

She looked back at it again and gulped. The brunette girl hesitantly picked up her fork and grabbed a small sample of the sweet-sauced noodles. She carefully put it inside his mouth and chewed slowly.

She almost dropped her fork.

"Thi-this…" She stammered.

Gary looked at her. "How was it?"

She felt her eyes water a little. She couldn't deny it. She just couldn't!.. But she can never do anything about it. She felt disappointed.

"This is delicious…" She finally mouthed and then looked at Gary. "Although I couldn't understand the fact that you cook better than me."

He smirked at her and thought of teasing the brunette girl, but finally decided against it and picked out comforting words.

"You're my princess. You needn't know how to cook." He suavely said and smiled at Leaf.

Leaf considered answering him but was interrupted by Dawn.

"I shall cook for you." She said as she mimicked Gary's tone of words. Both parties flinched at the sudden noise and chose to behave.

Dawn giggled a little and went over to Leaf's side and started mimicking her, too. "Ohh Gary~!" She cooed and stepped to the middle.

"Oh, what a cute young couple!" She neutrally stated and went over to Gary's side again.

"I shall pleasure your tongue anytime you want." She mimed the brown haired male and then rushed over to Leaf again, who was now deeply blushing.

This only made Dawn more and more excited. "Oh my! I'm so H-A-P-P-Y!" She said as she toned her voice with Leaf's.

This ticked off Gary to his limits. "Shut UP!" He shouted and pointed a fist at her, in which Dawn quickly hid from and whined playfully.

"Ahh! Chop the food, not me!" She quickly said and grabbed Paul's share of spaghetti, leaving the two brunettes alone.

Gary, realizing that he still had the knife in his hands, quickly threw it in the sink and approached Leaf.

"I shall pleasure your tongue anytime you want?.. Seriously, what a twisted girl…" Murmured the brunette lady.

Gray chuckled at her and wrapped an arm around Leaf's shoulder pulling her closer.

"I don't care about her. I just want my time with you… And you know, even if you know how to cook or not, remember that I will always be here to 'Satisfy your tongue anytime you want'."

He then leaned down and kissed Leaf on the forehead. She giggled at this and flicked his nose.

"It's 'I shall pleasure your tongue anytime you want, silly." She cooed and tipped her feet up so she could give Gary a soft but sweet kiss.

Sometimes, even if she's annoyed at him for being better than her,

She was actually the happiest girl in the world to have such a loving husband.

And twin children.

**END**

* * *

><p>Please Review :D<p> 


End file.
